


Shed Your Innocence

by PeterickChild



Series: Babysitting Adventures [1]
Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: Babysitting, M/M, Underage Sex, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-04
Updated: 2014-05-04
Packaged: 2018-01-21 20:59:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1563872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeterickChild/pseuds/PeterickChild
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Patrick is too old for a baby sitter, but Patrick's mother thinks otherwise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shed Your Innocence

Patrick sits on the couch with his homework in his lap, scribbling some little doodles in the corner of his paper. His mother paces back and forth in front of him until she hears a knock at the door, and Patrick lifts his head. His mother disappears for a moment and comes back with a tan, tattooed guy with a huge smile.

"Patrick, this is Pete." His mom says.

Patrick glares at Pete and returns to his homework doodles. Patrick's mother tells Pete where everything this is and gives him more instructions than his high school teacher ever would, then she presses a kiss to Patrick's cheek and tells Pete goodbye before heading to her night-shift job. Pete plops down next to Patrick on the couch as Patrick's mom's car pulls out of the drive way, and Patrick lets out an irritated huff.

"Why are you so grumpy?" Pete asks, poking at Patrick's sides.

"I'm fifteen and I don't need a babysitter." Patrick snaps, slapping Pete's hand away. "I can take care of myself."

"Then why would your mom be paying me to do this?" Pete whispers, grabbing a hold of Patrick's chin. "You're just a baby. You need me to watch you."

Patrick shoves Pete away and jumps off the couch, his body trembling. A smile crosses Pete's face, and he makes his way toward Patrick. Despite the blond's protests, Pete scoops up Patrick and holds him like a child.

"Just a little baby." Pete coos.

"Let me down!" Patrick says, his voice just on the verge of coming out as a whine.

Pete's lips suddenly brush against Patrick's, and the blond quiets down. Pete takes a seat on the couch again and situates Patrick in his lap. He kisses from Patrick's forehead to his neck, smiling as Patrick writhes in his arms. His hand runs down the younger boy's chest, resting on the bulge in Patrick's jeans. A whimper escapes Patrick's lips, and Pete starts to rub the blond's erection through his pants.

"Are you hard, baby? Is my little boy hard?" Pete murmurs, kissing the shell of Patrick's ear.

Patrick whines in response and pulls at Pete's shirt helplessly. Pete kisses him again to quiet him down before pushing Patrick to his feet. Patrick shakes, and his wide, blue eyes lock on Pete.

"Wanna have some fun, baby?" Pete asks, his hands on Patrick's slim hips.

Patrick nods and Pete tugs Patrick's pants down to his ankles and kisses his neck. Patrick's cheeks turn the colour of a tomato, and Pete notices the way Patrick's cock twitches when his hand brushes over his underwear. Pete plays with the elastic waistband of Patrick's briefs, and Patrick bites his lip in anticipation. Pete notices a wet spot of pre-cum forming on the fabric and it only makes him smile more.

"Gonna show me your cock?" He coos into the blond's ear, beginning to tug down Patrick's underwear inch by inch. "Gonna show me your little baby boy cock?"

Patrick writhes under Pete's hands, gasping when his briefs are pulled off. Pete smooths his hand over Patrick's pale thighs, petting the soft hairs. His hand trails between the blond's legs, touching Patrick's balls and cock. Patrick's breathing becomes erratic, and Pete stands up again.

"I don't think your mother would want me to mess up her couch." Pete says, stroking Patrick's hair. "Do you wanna show me your room?"

Patrick nods and starts to walk down the hallway, trying to cover himself with his shirt. He shuffles through one of the doorways, and when Pete makes it there, Patrick is sitting on his bed looking wide-eyed and innocent. Pete is just itching to yank the innocence out of him. It turns him on. He sits down next to Patrick on the bed and wraps a hand around the younger boy's cock.

"Such a pretty boy." Pete whispers, slowing jerking Patrick off.

Patrick lets out a choked noise, and Pete realizes Patrick has probably never done this with someone else. The thought makes him smile. He pulls the blond's short off and nudges him to the middle of the bed, then gets back up to take his own clothes off. He knows Patrick's eyes are on him, so he takes his time stripping each piece his clothes off. After climbing back on the bed, he straddles Patrick's thighs and kisses him gently.

"Do you have lube, baby?" He asks, running his hands over Patrick's bare chest. Patrick nods and points to his bedside table. Pete digs around in the drawer and pulls out a vibrator by surprise. Patrick's face turns red from embarrassment, and he hides his flushed face in his hands. Pete's mouth twists into a wicked grin as puts the vibrator down on the bed, then pulls the lube out of the drawer. He settles himself between Patrick's legs and squirts some of the lube onto his fingers. Patrick moves his hands from his face, his cheeks still tinted pink. Pete leans over and kisses him, his fingers probing at Patrick's entrance. Patrick gasps at the intrusion of Pete's first finger, and Pete kisses his shoulder as he pushes in the second. Patrick moans at the feeling of Pete's fingers thrusting into him, and he can't help how loud he's being. Pete pulls his fingers out, and Patrick suddenly feels the tip of the vibrator at his entrance. Patrick grunts as Pete slides in the vibrator. Pete flips the switch on the vibrator and Patrick cries out, pulling at the sheets.

"You like that? You like that, baby boy? Does it feel good?" Pete asks, kissing the inside of Patrick's thighs. Pete thrusts the toy in and out of Patrick, and the blond boy practically screams when Pete hits his prostate. Pete keeps one hand on the base of the vibrator, thrusting it in and out of Patrick, and uses his free hand to jerk Patrick off. He jerks Patrick faster, and Patrick's hips snap upward.

"C-Close." Patrick stutters out. Pete leans his head down and sucks Patrick's cock into his mouth, looking up at Patrick. One of Patrick's hands shoot up to grip Pete's hair, tugging it hard. "Pete." He warns, his voice shaking. " _P-Pete_." Patrick's hips lift off the bed when he cums, screaming Pete's name. Pete swallows the younger boy's cum and moves to lay on the other side of the bed. He jerks himself off hard and fast, cumming all over his hand. He he reaches over and smears his cum on Patrick's lips, and Patrick's tongue darts out to taste it.

"Good boy." Pete mumbles, feeding his cum to Patrick. Patrick licks Pete's fingers clean, then rests his head on Pete's chest. Pete rubs the younger boy's back, kissing his forehead. It doesn't take long for Patrick to drift to sleep, and Pete lays there for a while, just watching him. When Patrick has been asleep for a while, he slips out of the bed and tucks the blanket around the blond boy, turning out the light and sneaking out of the room quietly. He stretches out on the couch in the living room and watches TV until Patrick's mom comes home. Ms.Stump hands Pete the money he earned and smiles.

"If you're free on Friday, I'm working an all day shift and I need someone to watch Patrick." She says. She walks Pete to the door, and he shakes her hand with a huge grin on his face.

"I'm free any time you need me to watch him."


End file.
